


Warm

by ichikonohakko



Series: Mitsuki-centric [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mitsuki-centric, Pre-Slash, could be seen as mitsuki pining hard for boruto like man seriously, some elements have questionable canon material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Blazing yellow, clearest blue, Mitsuki took the sight of him and the only thing he could articulate waswarmth.His home in the Hidden Sound was colored with gray of stones and brown of earth; muted, dreary, pale. But here in a rowdy city where nothing made sense was a boy whose colors alone managed to pierce through Mitsuki’s state of constant monochrome.The sun.Mitsuki smiled.





	Warm

Blazing yellow, clearest blue, Mitsuki took the sight of him and the only thing he could articulate was _warmth._

His home in the Hidden Sound was colored with gray of stones and brown of earth; muted, dreary, pale. But here in a rowdy city where nothing made sense was a boy whose colors alone managed to pierce through Mitsuki’s state of constant monochrome.

_The sun._

Mitsuki smiled.

 

 

 

 

Father has always been clear about his preferences. Of how he adored people who tried their best, who never let anything got to their resolute strength. Despite how everyone seemed to tell Mitsuki that Father only had eyes for those who are special, Mitsuki could always see the adoring gaze he held for certain people who were no genius, but caught his interest nonetheless.

“The Seventh Hokage was no genius,” he said, voice calm and oozing with adoration that Mitsuki did not understand at the time. “Although Minato-kun could be counted as one, but Naruto-kun was no genius. He was so much more like Jiraiya, that child…” He sounded nostalgic and Mitsuki could see that Father treasured his memories about them. Mitsuki listened carefully as Father worked around the laboratory.

“But if he is no genius, then how come he is the strongest?” Mitsuki chirped from his seat on the dissecting table. Father turned towards him, curiosity and wonder on his face as it often were whenever Mitsuki displayed anything close to self-assertion. Curiosity was a part of self-assertion too, Log has once said, and Father had so desperately wanted Mitsuki to have that.

He walked towards Mitsuki, expression of adoration on his face as his cold hand rested on Mitsuki’s cheek. “He is the person who showed me that being the strongest does not actually require being a genius. If anything, I truly believe that Sasuke-kun will be the Hokage of Hidden Leaf. But he proves me wrong.” Sasuke was a familiar name. Someone else who had Father’s absolute interest. Suigetsu once said that Sasuke was Father’s favorite and Mitsuki had long since remembered the fact that Father always somehow bring Sasuke into the conversation when it pertained his homeland.

Father kissed his forehead, as he often do whenever Mitsuki voiced his assertion. Like he was proud. And if Father was proud, Mitsuki couldn’t help but feel so too.

 

 

 

 

Blazing yellow, clearest blue, straightforward eyes that met his own with unwavering trust. Mitsuki was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of everything that was Uzumaki Boruto.

But Mitsuki only smiled, because that was the only thing he could muster when facing things that were unknown. Even when he clearly knew that Shikadai did not trust him and was trying to sacrifice him for his and Boruto’s sake, Mitsuki only smiled. He felt...warmth, but in a different sense because it was not directed at him. Shikadai trusted Boruto, Shikadai wanted to protect Boruto, and Shikadai did not trust Mitsuki to do the same.

He had seen and feel vast array of things he had never experienced before in the Hidden Sound ever since he came to Hidden Leaf, and this warmth was also something he would like to assess later when he’s sitting alone to gaze at the moon. Nara Shikadai was different than Uzumaki Boruto, but he was warm, also. Suigetsu had been different from Father, but none of them were ever warm. Mitsuki could always feel Father’s deep affection towards him (and sometimes, towards Log as well) but he never felt warmth from it.

Nara Shikadai was not intense. Nara Shikadai was not Uzumaki Boruto. But Mitsuki smiled towards him and tried to tell him with no words that all Mitsuki wanted was to be next to the warm warm sun that was Uzumaki Boruto. And Nara Shikadai accepted him.

Though, sometimes Mitsuki could feel his piercing gaze on his back whenever he walked a few steps behind Boruto and Mitsuki. Trust, Log had once said, was a very delicate thing between humans. Nara Shikadai did not trust him to be near Uzumaki Boruto. But Mitsuki only smiled.

He’d stay, because Boruto stared right at him with such beautiful and clear eyes. Though it was intense, though he was overwhelmed, though Nara Shikadai did not trust him, Mitsuki will stay.

No matter what.

 

 

 

 

Sasuke was tall and imposing, red eye, one arm, he was not warm and he was no different from anything else that made up the Hidden Sound.

But as Mitsuki sat on the dissecting table, golden eyes never leaving Sasuke and Father as they converse with one another, he could see a sliver of something unfamiliar when he talked about his family.

“How is Sakura-san coming along? I heard from Karin that she was particularly stubborn about not wanting to give birth back in the comfort of the village. She is carrying the first Uchiha after the massacre, she should be more careful.”

Sasuke smiled. A tiny smile that Mitsuki couldn’t have seen if he hadn’t been watching closely.

“She is fine. And my child is, too. Speaking of children, it recently came to my knowledge that Naruto’s firstborn was safely delivered a few days ago.”

“Oh, his child with the Hyuuga princess? Now that child shall be something special.” Father chuckled, seemingly amused when Sasuke flicked him a meaningful threatening gaze. Mitsuki dangled his feet, focused, interested.

Sasuke did not address him, but Mitsuki knew that Sasuke was interested in his presence. Father smiled and eventually asked Mitsuki to come to his side. And Mitsuki did, his eyes never once leaving Sasuke’s own.

“Sasuke-kun, this is my child.”

Sasuke did not show any response, but his gaze met Mitsuki’s and it was… odd.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Sasuke said. Mitsuki did not understand him, but he had a feeling that someday, he will.

 

 

 

 

“My name is Mitsuki, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

For a split second, Uchiha Sarada reminded Mitsuki of Sasuke.

It was in her cold, calculating gaze that screamed her interest with no words. Uchiha Sarada regarded him calmly before she presumed her ultimate indifference towards him.

But she wasn’t important. Not yet, anyway, because Mitsuki did not come to see _her_. He came to see Uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada did not stand in his way. It was fine, it didn’t matter.

There will be a time when Mitsuki will feel warmth for this girl who reminded him of her father in the oddest ways, but that time will not come until the day she put herself between a huge blast of fire and both Mitsuki and Boruto, so he disregarded her, just like she disregarded him.

 

 

 

 

Log was his teacher, brother, an uncle all rolled into one, but Mitsuki could never feel anything towards him.

Log said it didn’t matter, because he wasn’t built to feel those things anyway, but Mitsuki sometimes thought that it was odd.

Though, not really, because he didn’t feel anything towards Father as well.

It was complicated, yet simple, synthetic humans have no use for things like family or kinship. But Father showered him so much affectionate gestures, and Log would be angry for Mitsuki whenever he thought Father and Suigetsu were out of the line. He presumed that it will come with age, the feeling, but Mitsuki did not understand Log and he left before he could.

When he voiced his opinion, Log only exhaled a puff of smoke before ruffling Mitsuki’s hair with a smile on his face. “You’ll understand, someday.”

Mitsuki really hoped that he will.

 

 

 

 

Sarutobi Konohamaru adored Boruto in a different way Shikadai does and Mitsuki was honestly intrigued.

Because it just never occur to him that someone can be adored in so many different ways. Boruto didn’t seem to realize, soaking all the warmth and adoration like he was made for it while Mitsuki watched with calm interest. Everything about Boruto baffled him, really, and all he can do was to watch. To unravel the mystery that was his one and only sun.

Konohamaru-sensei would smile, would laugh, would grin and sigh and rub his temple tiredly whenever Boruto was being his usual troublesome self, but he’d do it all with another sort of warmth that Mitsuki came to feel from being near people who adored Boruto, though it was unique for each individual involved. But Konohamaru-sensei’s warmth was something Mitsuki would analyze for days on end on his free time.

Because it reminded Mitsuki of Log, and somehow it made him warm as well.

 

 

 

 

“Mitsuki, my dear, I wish I never have to let you go.”

Father hugged him close and Mitsuki found that he will never be tired of Father’s affection. He didn’t understand it, not fully, but it felt nice.

“But I want to, Father.”

A smile, a cold one, but a smile. Father was never warm, but he was wide arrays of everything else. Suigetsu once commented that Mitsuki was special, that nobody else knew Father the way Mitsuki knew him. He didn’t understand. But he figured that he will have plenty of time to.

“I know, and I am proud that you do. I will come to visit you once you have settled. Did you forget anything?”

Mitsuki shook his head. Smiling, knowing that if he did forget something Father will do something about it nonetheless. Father kissed his forehead, satisfied with his answer.

“I pray that Boruto-kun will be the sun you wished for…”

Mitsuki, for the very first time since his creation, prayed for the same thing as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“C’mon, Mitsuki!”

Blazing yellow, clearest blue, Mitsuki took the outstretched hand and genuinely smiled.

“Okay, Boruto.”

Uzumaki Boruto was not the sun Mitsuki had wished for.

He was so much more.


End file.
